nasafandomcom-20200215-history
Space Center Houston
| address = 1601 NASA Parkway, Houston, TX, 77058 | homepage = spacecenter.org | owner = NASA | general_manager = | operator = Manned Spaceflight Educational Foundation Incorporated | opening_date = October 16, 1992Space Center Houston press site | closing_date = | previous_names = | season = Open year-round | visitors =715,934 (2008) | area = | rides = | coasters = | water_rides = | slogan = The Official Visitor Center of the Johnson Space Center | footnotes = }} Space Center Houston is the official visitor center of the Lyndon B. Johnson Space Center—the National Aeronautics and Space Administration's (NASA) center for human spaceflight activities—located in Houston, Texas. The facility is operated by the nonprofit Manned Spaceflight Educational Foundation Incorporated with design input from Walt Disney Imagineering. and designed by award-winning experience designer Bob Rogers (designer) and the design team BRC Imagination Arts. Space hardware Space Center Houston is home to space artifacts and hardware including: *Mercury 9 capsule (Faith 7) *Gemini 5 capsule *Apollo 17 command module *Lunar Rover Vehicle trainer *Skylab trainer mock-up *Lunar Module Test Article 8 *Saturn V These artifacts (except Skylab) were formerly housed in the Johnson Space Center's former Visitor Center in Building 2. A restored Saturn V, on loan from the Smithsonian, is on display after it sat exposed to outdoor elements from 1977 through 2004, leading to exterior weather damage and plants, molds, and small animals inside the stages. In 2004 the Smithsonian took over and began efforts to restore the vehicle through a grant from the National Park Service's Save America's Treasures program and the National Trust for Historic Preservation along with private contributions On July 31, 2013, the Space Center formally unveiled the restored full-scale Shuttlecraft mockup from Star Trek: The Original Series. The Space Center is also the home of the mockup. Formerly known as Explorer, Independence was previously located at the Kennedy Space Center, but was moved to make way for a new permanent attraction hall for . Independence is now displayed atop the retired Shuttle Carrier Aircraft, NASA 905. On August 14, 2014, a heavy lift was completed to place Independence on top of NASA 905, which had been moved to Space Center Houston from Ellington Field on April 30, 2014. The center plans to open the combined exhibit in 2015 at an estimated cost of . Attractions *Northrop Grumman Theater, a large format theater that shows the movies To Be An Astronaut and Inside the Space Station *A tram tour of JSC, which goes to Building 30 North and South (old and new Mission Control Centers), Building 9 (the Space Vehicle Mockup Facility), and a Rocket Park, including a restored Saturn V. It is made up of first stage from SA-514, the second stage from SA-515 and the third stage from SA-513, which was unneeded after it was replaced by the Skylab workshop. *Special tours, called Level 9 tours, given at an extra cost, visit all of the above buildings and other areas such as the Neutral Buoyancy Lab. *The lectern from which President John F. Kennedy repeated his goal of a manned Moon landing before 1962 at Rice Stadium is located inside the Destiny Theater. *Destiny Theater, a High Def digital theater which shows a short historical film, Human Destiny, produced by Bob Rogers (designer) and BRC Imagination Arts. *Starship Gallery houses space related artifacts, including Moon rocks, space capsules, and a full-scale Skylab mockup. *The Feel of Space featuring the live interactive performance "Living in Space," produced by Bob Rogers (designer) and BRC Imagination Arts, which employs high-tech projection mapping technology to assist with the live onstage educational presentation of daily life on the International Space Station. References External links *Space Center Houston Official Site *Johnson Space Center Official Site * Category:NASA groups, organizations, and centers Category:Aerospace museums in Texas Category:Museums in Houston, Texas Category:Science museums in Texas Category:Visitor attractions in Houston, Texas Category:NASA visitor centers